


Halloween Kisses

by MarvellKya17



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellKya17/pseuds/MarvellKya17
Summary: Lance takes his niece trick-or-treating.





	Halloween Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> In interest of full disclosure, I wrote this around Halloween, so don't attack me with "iT's tHE MiddLe Of AugUst." Also, time is meaningless to me when it comes to holidays.

“Trick-or-treat!” squealed Miranda. Her bubblegum pink tutu bouncing, she stuck her hands out in anticipation of candy. Lance grinned behind her. He was dressed as the knight to her candy princess. At 17, Lance no longer felt compelled to trick-or-treat on his own, but Halloween was still his favorite holiday. So when his six year old niece asked him to take her, he couldn’t say no. He had scoured the internet and come up with a helmet, breastplate with a cool dragon crest, and a sword. But instead of getting a cheap plastic sword, he splurged on a cumbersome “lance”, just for the pun. Miranda loved it.  
The woman who answered the door smiled and complemented Miranda’s costume. She giggled a “thank you” and hopped down the steps. Lance turned to follow her, but the woman tapped his shoulder.  
“Here, would you like a piece?” She held out the bowl.   
“Oh, that’s alright,” Lance said. “Gotta save it for the kiddies, right?” The woman smiles warmly and nodded. “Have a safe evening!”  
Lance thanked her and sprinted after Miranda, who was already off to the next house. Lance slowed to a jog as he reached the garage. He had to keep himself from dropping his jaw like a moron. This house had everything. It had giant inflatable ghosts and monsters, a graveyard, spooky sounds emanating from deep within the property. Lance instantly fell in love. When he realized that he’d lost track of Miranda again, he hurried over to the candy table, still gawking at the decorations. “There you are, princess,” he said, swinging his arm around Miranda. “Your squire has arrived.”   
Miranda grinned and punched him in the ribs. Lance staggered, pretending to be severely hurt, which made Miranda laugh more. Lance heard someone else snickering. He glanced over at the other side of the candy table; a boy with a horrendous black mullet stood there trying not to laugh at Lance’s performance. Lance stood up straight again, slightly embarrassed. “Go on, Your Highness, get your candy.”  
Miranda nodded enthusiastically, and pushes her candy bag in front of the boy's face. “Trick-or-treat!”   
The boy smiled. “Pick any two you like.”  
As Miranda rummaged through the candy bowl, Lance looked at the mullet boy. “Hi. Name’s Lance.”   
“Keith,” the mullet boy replied. “Nice costume.”  
Lance looked down at his outfit, suddenly feeling very overdressed. “Well, yeah, you know, it’s her favorite holiday, so-“  
“You practically begged Mommy to let you take me,” Miranda piped up, not taking her eyes from the candy bowl.  
Lance shot the back of her head a look, but when he saw that Keith was making that trying-not-to-laugh face again, he just shrugged it off. “Ok, maybe it’s really my favorite holiday,” he admitted.  
“I see what you did there,” Keith notes, pointing to Lance’s lance.   
“Oh! Yeah. Thanks…” Lance laughed awkwardly. Thankfully, Miranda has just finished her deep sea dive into the candy bowl and was already darting off to the next house. “Well, it was nice to meet you,” Lance called over his shoulder, jogging down the driveway.   
“Hey!” Something small and hard hit the back of Lance’s neck. His hand flew up to rub the spot as the rest of his body whipped around to see what the projectile was. He stopped to the ground and picked up a Hershey’s Kiss. The wrapping paper alternated between black and orange stripes for Halloween. He looked up and saw Keith had already moved on to the next trick-or-treater. As the Spider-Man plunged his hand into the bowl, Keith met Lance’s eyes and gave him a half-smile, one eyebrow raised as if daring him to throw it back. Lance thought about it. Instead he pocketed and returned him a smirk. Then, he stood up and ran to catch up with his niece.   
up with a

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to comment your thoughts or any suggestions on how to improve my writing. If you have prompt ideas (holiday themed or otherwise), I'm always looking for new ones!
> 
> Also, if anyone know Lance's actual niece's name, please let me know!


End file.
